Mutants on a silvery moon
by Tokyo Fox
Summary: What happens when you use a malfunctioning wormhole engine? Apparently for the X-Men it sends them though time and space until they meet the Sailor Senshi during the time of Silver Millennium/Moon kingdom but can even the X-Men change past history? They are about to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Mutants upon a silvery moon Rated : M Author : Tokyo Fox Disclaimer : I do not own enough said.

AU/OOC with P.O.V.

Notes : Now while there has been a few Sailor Moon/X-Men stories. Most of them have been Sailor Moon meeting the X-Men or X men's Jubilee joining the sailor senshi/scouts or the senshi joining the X-Men for some reason. Mostly when someone proved to be a mutant.

You might even be able to find them. I do have a few listed on my favorite list of stories. Take them for what they are. But this one is a little different. This one has the X-Men joining the sailor senshi on the moon during the silver millennium time!

Yes you heard that right! This happens back when Usagi is Princess Serena and the senshi were princesses of their own worlds! Also I just knew I had to add Jubilee because it will help the X-Men adapt to being part of the moon kingdom a little faster... Among other reasons.

Mostly thanks to how I plan to use her but the fact that Jubilee's at a good age to be their first real X-man friend is what really seals the deal for me and it should work for you too.

She may also become my unoffical cupid for a couple of X-Men/Senshi pairings.. If I hear something from the comments... LOL...Also I modified Jubilee's photopathic [[ based on fact jubilee sent images rather than words into other minds more than once ]] powers to sometimes being empathic..

It's not that she will not send images to others.. It's just my theory her mind powers are related to that time of the month for her and they get stronger during that time but empath is a weaker/different verison of telepathic that I think she could've done when it wasn't that time of the month... I have my reasons for this change.. Cough... Beral/others is part of moon kingdom...Cough...

Now there is a few more things I must address here before I send you to the first chapter of the story. The gates of time! Now there are a few theories out there about the gates of time. But none of them really address any of the bad issues I had with the Sailor Moon series.

While I have nothing against the writer of the series I simply could not ignore the many holes in the storyline that was created by the very existence of the gates of time for this story.

So I had to come up with my own theory about them. It involves the ideal that the gates of time is a machine. I know that it may not look like a machine but it is a machine if you think about it. For one thing it has doors. It's also rather limited for something that simply is.. Think of it. Why would Sailor Pluto not try to change the downfall of the moon kingdom?

The only real rule of fictional time travel is that there are no set rules in fiction.. As for real time travel.. Let's just say that we wouldn't know if altering time is possible until too late...

In this case of time/space travel, It's the X men's arrival that really changes things and the story goes from there. So it will be AU with OOC with the possibility of the moon kingdom surviving the attack by the dark kingdom. I don't guarantee it mind you but it is a possibility but mostly depending on what the reviews say... if I hear nothing I'll just assume it's OK to let the moon kingdom to be saved which I'm inclined to do.

Now this about possible pairings.. I got nothing planned so I may see what kind of comments I get before desiding anything.

But I will say I'm feeling a little inclined to pair Jubilee with any senshi other than Haruka who I don't think would work for Jubilee which is ironic seeing how Micharu is fine but I really don't need any pairings to make this story work.. I might even consider princess Serena.. or not..

Next is in regards to the silver millennium names of the sailor senshi. While I do know them... Unfortunately a lot of the X-Men fans and even a lot of the Sailor Moon fans do not know them and there are bound to some who are not that big of a fan even if I felt they would know them.

So I have no choice but to use the Japanese names of the senshi. I would/could use the English ones but I decided that I could use the Japanese ones and the fact that there's a new gen who has chance to know their proper names thanks to the DVD sets helps...

The only exception is Serena...It should be pretty obvious why I use Serena as her name...But here it goes anyways!

I did this one change because I need to make it feel like it takes place during the silver millennium better...No other reason. If it wasn't for that one fact. I'd go with Usagi.

Now as to the X-Men themselves I am using Logan A.K.A. Wolverine, Jubilee, Jean Gray, Scott Summers, Bobby, Gambit and Storm.. But other than that they are very similar to the 1992 X-Men cartoon... My use of them is uneven..Let's just say Jubilee is one of my main X-Men here.. LOL

Now one last thing and this will be the end of the main note. I may have a few more pre chapter notes in the other chapters but they will be short and small. This will be the only one that goes into noteworthy details of what you need to know. So I make no apologies for any changes or whatever without any warning. So without further adu. Let's start the chapter. Enjoy!

===================================== Chapter 1 ; Headaches and X-Men ======================================

Normally Sailor Pluto did not mind dealing with the gates of time or looking into possible attacks against the moon kingdom but today was not one of those days. It was one of the more vexing days all thanks to some annoying time bubbles.

Time bubbles as she called them was something that happened when more than one possible future tried to show itself at the same time and the end result ended up showing little in the way of the future but this had to be the granddaddy of all time bubbles because it showed nothing. Absolutely nothing!

In fact if she did not know better she would swear that somehow somebody was blocking the gates of time. Not that that wasn't possible. In fact it's very possible but the power required had to be vast. Suddenly the gates of time showed a future but this one was causing the gates of time to make noises that were decidedly uncomfortable to hear. The best she could describe it was groaning.

She grumbled as she backed up the machine a little bit and tried again. This time she now had two futures showing. One showed absolutely nothing and other showed something rather odd even for it. The future showed Queen Serenity and all the senshi surrounding a few funny dressed people.

Kind of looked like some kind of body armor that she did not recognize the armor but at the same time it looked like clothing to where only someone who knew something of armor would see it's protective aspects... Very odd she tried to make sense of what she was looking at but alas could not make heads or tails of it.

Suddenly the alarm bells went off. Oh great! Something was happening in real time and since the gates of time could not stop the present day time from moving on it was a constant adjustment for her to adjust to unexpected situations. The Time Machine could not do everything.

In fact when King Tranquility created the gates of time 25,000 years ago he warned that they were very limited to what they could or could not do. One of those things he could not do was prevent time from moving on during the present time or put simply it could not make outside time stop. At least not more than a few seconds.

She could now see the secondary future getting closer. It had something to do with this emergency. She could tell!

Oh great she thought to herself just what she needed was something crazy going down. She ran to join Haruna and the other senshi.

"" What is the matter? "" Sailor Pluto asked Haruna as she transformed into Sailor Uranus.

""  
Unknown spaceship or machine of unknown origin is above the moon in orbit. We suspect it will be landing but we don't know where. "" Sailor Uranus said

Sailor Pluto grumbled; Today wasn't just her day and she had a feeling that things were going to get pretty sticky. Meanwhile a spaceship/plane known as the blackbird appeared out of a hole in space that had more colors than one might think was possible to be seen in space.

For better or worse the X-Men had just arrived but one might ask how they got there first place and to do that we must back up a few minutes in their own universe or is that multi-verse? In any case a few minutes earlier in the X-Men universe...

""  
Oh great; Just our luck! We defeat the War Skrull and now we have a regular Skrull army after us! What do we do now? "" asked Logan

"" That is a good question. We will have to try our luck with the damaged wormhole engines. "" Scott said as he pressed several buttons.

Before anyone could warn him that might be a bad idea the engines began to make a whining noise like they never heard before. The universe suddenly had a strange colorful hole that went though time and space like a hot butter knife would go though butter and the blackbird was sucked into the hole.

If the X-Men made any sounds it could not even be heard in space but lucky for them they somehow managed to survive the awful luck of going through 1 trillion universes or more in a big tailspin. The next thing they knew the blackbird was in orbit above the moon as they managed to get the blackbird to stop spinning like a top.

but it didn't look exactly like the moon they knew.. not unless someone made houses and buildings over half of the moon as far as they could see and the long range sensors was already detecting life on the moon and there was the grass,water and other things..

Scott would've gotten death threats but everyone knew the had bigger problems than the bad ride they just had.

"" What is going on? Is this this the moon of Earth or what? I want more info! "" Scott asked as Jean went to work..

"" If it is the blue area now covers the intire moon and is now inhabited.. I'm sending a probe to the moon and planet nearby.."" Jean said as she pressed more buttons and flipped switch or two.

"" make it quick.. We will need to land soon.. We may need to land on that moon in fact as I don't think we'd make to the planet nearby. "" Scott said as he looked at what the blackbird's devices

"" I'm I the only one getting the feeling we just been royally flushed out of our universe and into a completly different one where we never existed in any shape or form until now? "" Jubilee asked no one as she looked at the moon though her window..

If anyone felt that way they kept it to themselves as the probes got the infomation needed and everyone got closer to look at it.

"" Well unless the Earth somehow got two more land masses and underwent a few more changes it's not Earth.. At least it's not the one we know.. As for the moon it does have air, water, plants and people and might have animals but that's still uncomfirmed. But here's the odd part.. The makeup of the air is very, very similar to the blue area on our home world's moon but this covers the whole moon. "" Jean said as she looked at the data.

"" Is it a possible connection? "" Scott asked as he looked at the data unsure what to make of it.

"" I doubt it but if there is it's on that moon."" Jean said as she looked at the moon though the windows..

"" Say I just had a thought; I know this may sound crazy or maybe it's just that Hank managed to turn me into a bigger fellow scince geek than I first thought but is it possible those two land masses are Atlantis and MU? if so we could be in some alternate universe where they never sank or something like that.

In any case I think it's very possible we are looking at Earth as it might've looked if those two land masses still existed!.. Or maybe we went though time as well as space.. In any case it's food for thought.. "' Jubilee said as she looked a the data herself.

"' Sounds pretty dicey but we have seen stranger things than two mythical land masses turning out to still exist in some other universe but the computer is now showing some time travel was involved.. But still I get the feeling there's more to it.. Say Jubilee did Hank ever add that universal wave testing device thing? The one he added just in case we ended up in another universe again?"' Scoot asked as Jubilee made a nod.

""You mean the Uni-test? Yes! Give me a sec.. There's your answer. We are in another universe.. This universe has a wavelenth so different from ours that it's safe to say we are a whole lot of very far ways from home universe and I doubt if we could make the return trip in a safe manner. As it is we are staying in orbit on a wing and a prayer."" Jubilee said as she looked at the rest.

"" Gambit does not like where this is going."" He said with a hard look.

"" I'm inclined to agree with you on this one Gambit"' Storm said to add her two cents.

"' As long as we do something soon I'm cool...What?"" Bobby said more than asked when everoyone looked at him to deside if that was a lame joke about himself or not..

"' Hey don't shoot the messager; Scott was the one who used the damaged wormhole engines. There's simply no other way. We got to land soon and if those buildings are anything to go by we may need to surrender or fight. Depending on what you deside what we should do Scott. "" Jubilee said as she and everyone looked at Scott for the answer.

"" Jubilee is right. We will need to land soon. "" Jean said as she looked at Scott for his answer.

"" We don't have much choice; We need to land so we will surrender to whoever is in charge and hope it throws them off from killing us on the spot.. Also Logan whatever you do don't attack unless it becomes obvious what they are going to do. "" Scott said as he sat down to land the blackbird.

"' I sometimes know when not to fight and this is one of them."" Logan said with a grampy look that left everyone else not how sure he well he would hold back.

"" Yes fearless leader; We surrender to moose and squirrel leaving them unable to deside what to do with us and then they will have no choice but to accept our total defeat peacefully. It's the perfect plan. Jubilee cracked causing some of the tension to relax a little.

Meanwhile back on the moon... Sailor Mercury was watching the blackbird with her mini computer.

"" The ship is moving now! It's going to be landing soon! She said as she watched the blackbird moving.

'' Where?" Sailor Uranus simply asked as the leader since princess Serena must be kept safe from any possible danger. She was next in line for the throne after all... Though she could be hardheaded as her mother at times. As it was it took some convincing that the senshi could handle what was coming.

Mercury gave the most likely location which was a little too close to the palace for Uanus's taste. Hopefully it was because the ship was damaged or something. A invasion would bring out Queen Serenity for sure. Sailor Uranus now had her own headache to match Sailor Pluto's.

They ran to where the ship was landing. The sound it was making wasn't good and Uranus could see where the Skrull had shot a few holes into it.

She knew battle damage when she saw it and it only made the situation worse than it already was. Oh great the ones responsible for the damage was bound to be out there. This was feeling worse by the second. But on the plus side it could mean the beings in it were not here to invade or it could be a trick.

The ship landed and out ran a few human looking beings came out running for their lives!.

"" RUN! It's going to blow! Said the man in the lead and went past them. Sailor Uranus knew the truth when she heard it and could only guess that the landing somehow damaged the ship even the ship suddenly took off on it's own. She had no time to wonder how they spoke the language of the moon kingdom or how that ship took off . Well not too much time.

"" RUN FOR IT! They know something we don't!. She said as she and the others began to run for it!

"" Let's hope the auto pilot takes it far enough or this will only get worse! "" The man said as they ran.

The ship managed to reach orbit again when it became a fireball for a few seconds then it was gone for good. The man looked at the senshi when it became obvious they were safe now.

"" I suppose this would be a good time to surrender now. "" He said looking at her

Sailor Uranus felt her headache reach migraine portions. She would have to accept it for now but she would have some explaining to do for trusting some aliens long enough to not arrest or attack them.

"" Yes I will accept your surrender; While I will say that you may or may not have saved our lives but rest assured you are going into one of our prisons until Queen Serenity desides what to do with you. I'll just put you in one of the nice ones and you still got some explaining to do. "" Sailor Uranus said flatly.

"" We suspected as much. My name is Scott Summers and we are the X-Men."" He said because for better or worse the X-Men had now become part of the moon kingdom's possible future.

The senshi escorted the X-Men to the west part of the palace and locked them into what had to be the nicest dungeons they ever saw or anybody else for that matter. They quietly were strip-searched and it was soon learned that whatever language the moon kingdom spoke was not one that the X-Men or the world ever heard before.

"" Ok let's go tell Queen Serenity what happened. We will interrogate them later on when she says so. "" Sailor Uranus said

"" Can I interrogate the cute boy?" Asked Sailor Venus

"" NO!"" Sailor Uranus said loudly as Venus looked crestfallen.

Now for better or worse the Sailor Senshi had to deal with the mess that was sure to follow..

End note : The next chapter will be about them getting past any trust issues and I'm going to take my sweet time and I'll be giving the outers some serious trust issues while others.. Venus will be trying to get to know Bobby and you just know Jupiter and Mars will add their two cents.. What? Did you think I'd ignore the boy crazy aspects of those three? For shame! I'm the kind of writer that will put them though the wringer for all they are worth no matter how I write the story.. LOL.


	2. Chapter 2

Now going have a little of grumpy Logan because reasons. I also addess a few of the issues that I think The sailor Senshi would be having with the X-men's story/etc. I might even have one canon paring ref but being the cold hearted fiend that I am I have no problem breaking a heart or two to get a better story and/or open up more pairing possiblites.. heh,heh...

I hope you like the one major change I made with Hotaru's history. It really helped me make sense as to why she was so distrusted in the past..Far more than any other reason I've heard.

Also Jubilee becomes Hotaru's best friend because reasons! XD

================================ Chapter 2 Cold distrusting freedom?  
==========================================

Alarms blared from every part of the blackbird was telling everyone that the landing was going to suck and then there was a voice speaking in some lingo he didn't understand.. Wait a sec..

Logan woke with a grumpy look to see the Senshi who called herself Sailor Uranus.

She tossed the translator onto the floor and he picked it up and put it on. It had taken them three days alone to even see that without them there wasn't going to be much talking to anyone but Jean who's telepathic powers could allow her to learn quickly but since they wanted to be on good terms with the people here she didn't force the issue and the result was there was still a hugh gap in the lingo department.

Maybe they didn't want to believe the X-Men because there were no such thing as mutants here before or maybe it was too strange for them to accept the idea of other universes with different earths.. Or both... As it was it took himself more than a week to accept that this was some alternate reality where things were very different. No telling how the others felt since he had not seem them since being put in prizon. As it was a surprise they allowed them to keep their personal bodyarmor.. But it wasn't like it could be used against the senshi in a way that would make a hugh difference.

The only one who might've fully understood what happened to them and the Blackbird was Hank and he had stayed behind due to something he was working on. Now they would have to see just how much a prize pupil Jubilee had become according to Hank's opinon. But there was no doubt they were stuck here even if the blackbird's engines had not suffered a meltdown in it's wormhole's power scorce but maybe the girl could convince these senshi that they were NOT some kind of powerful aliens like they kept thinking.

"" If you wish to be free you must meet Queen Serenity in the next 30 min.. "" Sailor Uranus said in a way that suggested it would not bother her if he didn't go.

"" About time we talked to the one in charge here."" Logan said with a snarky look

But he really wasn't feeling up to it in spite of what she had said. He had no beer or cigars in the last two months and living in the largest and nicest prizon cell he ever seen was still living in a prizon cell. There had not been much else to do but keep in shape and eat the two meals they were allowed. What's more the Senshi didn't seem to be inclined to give them anything to pass their free time with. It had been quite boring to say the least.

He got up and quickly made himself a little less scruffy looking; He followed the young woman but if it wasn't for those legs, slight curves and chest he's swear it was a man in drag.. Though her scent did give away the fact she was very much a female. Not that he was intrested but it made him wish it had been that Sailor Pluto woman. Now she knew how to look/act the strong woman type.

Some of his grumpyness was dispelled when he saw to his surprise the rest of the X-men waiting for them but he was still not feeling up to dealing with whatever they had planned for everyone here.

"" You can talk to your friends now but rest assured we will be watching you all and you better be ready to talk to Queen Serinity when she is announced by the royal gaurds."" Sailor Uranus said in a matter of fact kind-of way as she went to her post and begin to stare hard at them.

"" Humpth; Whatever.. So how have you all been doing? Nothing annoying to complain about like I do? "" Logan asked as the reactions varied and told him that most of the complaints would be of the embarressing type or just them tired of being bored. He desided to be polite and stick with the bordom.

"" So just bored as me huh? Well maybe this meeting will change that one. "" Logan said as Sailor Pluto came up to them.

"" You are more correct about that than you think but I'd be lying if I said that most of us are not too happy with what is pretty much a one in a billion shot at best. "" She said to them with a deadpan face that told Logan nothing.

"" So I'm guessing something happened to force your leader's hands that we don't know about and you have no plans to tell us what any time soon.. I'm also guessing you plan on making some kind of devil's deal with us because of it."" Logan said with a bit of a grin as he felt a little less grumpy as being a little more free just might get him something to drink and smoke around this place.

"" We will have to tell you a little of what happened to cause this meeting but for now all you need to know is Queen Serenity will be making a devil's deal as you put it with you but you may not like it as it involves this one. "" Sailor Pluto said as she pointed to Jubilee.

"" Oh snap! Why me? "" Jubilee piped up as Logan frowned at the idea that they were going after their youngest member for this devil's deal. This had better not indanger her he thought to himself or this could quickly get very messy.

"" It's because of your obvious younger age. The young are more trustworthy, more easy to adapt, more easy to train for what lays ahead and most importantly as long as your friends understand that as long as they not try to attack us... You'll be safe from harm. "" Sailor Pluto said without remorse.

"" Why do I get the feeling this really will be a devil's deal? Oh well if it means my friends can be more free I guess I can put up with it but what are you planning exactly? "" Jubilee asked with a sigh

"" That is something that Queen Serenity wishes tell you herself but you are free to decline and rest assured you'll soon find yourselves back in prison if you disagree and you'll not be getting out of it ever again... By the way Jubilation Lee this will be your devil's deal to accept and only yours alone.. Your friends do not have much say in this deal. "" Sailor Pluto said without any sign of regret.

"" Oh sure make this even more of a devil's deal. Why not? Oh well guess it cannot be helped but you do know it better be not be too bad or there's no way they'll let me agree..Ever. "" Jubilee with a grumpy face.

"" yes I do but it's not that bad of a deal.. Just want to to know there's going to be some serious pressure here Jubilation Lee. Just be glad we allowed your friends to be here for this meeting. But for now you are the most important person here for this meeting. "" Sailor Pluto surprised the rest of the senshi by showing her softer side by smiling.

"" In that case please call me Jubilee; Everyone does and I perfer it! Jubilee.

"" The informalities will have to wait until after your meeting with Queen Serenity... You know it's not everyday someone has the ears of all nine of the senshi, the princess and the queen of the moon kingdom. You should be honored. "" Sailor Pluto said with another smile.

"" Nine? You mean there's one more of you girls we have not met?.. You know what? Never mind! This is going to be weird enough. I only met royality a few times before and it's not going to no easier now as it was then. "' Jubilee said as she looked around at the Senshi.

Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus and the rest arched a curious eyebrow at Jubilee. She had never said anything about that in the investigation of their prisoners. It made them wonder just who was this girl was that she would know more royality and there was no doubt it was true because she said it without any pressure.

It would seem that there was a lot more to learn about these people after all. Pluto thought to herself. But it did give her some hope she had not had before. Maybe this would work after all she thought.

Suddenly there was blare of trumpets as some random page guy appeared.

"" Announcing her royal hindness Queen Serinity the ruler of the moon kingdom and the head of the united worlds of the moon kingdom."" He said as a beautiful regal looking woman came it followed by princess Serena and Sailor Saturn who they have not met before.

The X-Men didn't need to be told that this women was the ruler here. They all quickly made with a bow or curtsy. Sailor Uranus who up to now was doing her best to frown had to smile and she soften her stance a bit.

It would seem even these lying aliens knew when they were meeting someone important. GOOD! But now wasn't the time to relax. Just not yet. She thought to herself as she made herself get more ready for anything to happen as Queen Serenity and the princess both sat in their thrones leaving the other nine in the room empty because the rest were needed as Senshi for this meeting.

'" Greetings prisoners of the moon kingdom I am Queen Serenity. As you no doubt by now I wish to make a deal with you but to understand why I must admit to something we are planning to keep secret as possible.. Which is why everyone but the X-Men, the Senshi and me and my daughter must leave."" She said and all the gaurds that had been standing in the background left without a single word causing Logan and a few others to make a low whistle. This woman sure had everyone under her command here if they left without one word of protest.

""Ok I'm impressed.. So what happened and what's the deal? I ask becasue Sailor Pluto here said it was my deal alone to make."" Jubilee said as she knew that she had to be the one to get this deal out in the open.

"" Yes; To be honest I wish I did not have to make this deal and that we do not believe for a second that any of you are anything other than stangely powered aliens in spite of your claims; But I must admit you all stuck to your stories quite well but still none of it is believable. "" She said with a hard look that was somehow regal as her.

"" Look Queenie; you going to keep pressing the trust issue that will make this deal go sour or do you plan on telling us your deal so we can work on building up some trust here so that the distrust will go away? Jubilee said more than asked because she could tell she would keep pushing the issue until the deal broke down.

'' I see; Perhaps you are correct; Too much distrust clouds all our judgement for now; We do need to build up trust with each other; You are quite wize for someone almost the same age as my daughter; She could learn a thing or two from you which thankfully is part of my deal in aroundabout way; It's quite simple; You agree to become a ward of my kingdom and stay in the palace and the X-Men will be given their own building where they are free to come and go as long as they don't mind a few gaurds watching them for now."" she said as she watched to see Jubilee's reaction..

Relief? That wasn't what she expected to see.. No not what she expected at all.

"" Is that all? Yeeach! You guys had me worried there for a second. As long as my friends can come to check on me as often as they like I think we can all agree to that one! Wait a sec; Does that mean I gotta dress formally all the time? UGH! They better be thankful for this one if that's true! Jubilee said rapidly as she facepalmed the idea of having to wear a dress so much.

Logan had to grin as Jubilee's discomfirt of the idea having to wear a dress so much but he had to say something that would help the girl get out of doing it all the time.

"" Relax kid I doubt even they have formal stuff all the time and you still got your training to do because you're not getting out of that easy. "" He said with a smirk as he thought of seeing ~~his little girl~~ decked out in a formal dress.

"" Stop seeing me in a formal dress already! Yeech you are all so obvious!"" Jubilee said with annoyed look because they all had the look that told her friends they were reacting to the idea of her decked out in a dress 24/7.

"" Sorry kid we are not used to the idea of you in dress all the time But yeah we also agree with this deal; We know that you'll not go around hitting her because even you know what would happen if you did while she was under your care. "" Logan said even though he knew he didn't have much say in this deal but he wanted to make it clear they would agree to the deal as long as they knew Jubilee was safe.

Queen Serenity saw that and desided it was the first good step in getting the trust flowing and made a gesture that let her Senshi know she accepted his addition to the deal.

They would just have to deal with that fact but she could tell that Uranus wasn't going to make this deal easy. Pluto seem more than ok with it which was no surprise considering why the deal had to be made and so was Neptune? Now that one was a surprise!

It was very rare when she didn't mirror her partner's reaction to possibly unwelcoming news.. It was quite the feat for Jubilee's presence to get those two on a different page. Mars looked unsure as expected, Mercury looked worried but accepting.. Venus and Jupiter.. Was giving Bobby their best; You are a cute boy and we want to date you look. She had to make a mental sweatdrop at that one. Some things never change even in the face of the unknown she thought and no doubt Mars would come around after a bit.

. Saturn was.. Huh? She was curious? That wasn't like her at all! Perhaps it was due to her not having many she could call a friend. Heaven knew that too many in the court distrusted her because of her powers and because of her Aunt Beral. It took long time for just the senshi. She made a mental note to try get Jubilee to treat the girl as a friend. But maybe she should just let them try on their own. She would watch for now but it was worth it if it meant Saturn would be more happy.

Then she looked at her daughter.. She looked ready to tackle Jubilee and drag her off to make her a friend A.S.A.P... Yep some things never changed. She was satified.

"" Umm sorry to interrupt your thinking or whatever it is you are doing right now but I'd like to know why you are making this deal. I still could say no if it's not a good reason after all and I also want to know if you have any plans for my friends that'll help them feel better about all of this. "" Jubilee said as he looked at her..

Jubilee hated to admit it but she was quite a beautiful woman. Right up there with Neptune and Pluto. They rest were more than pretty enough but the older members of the group set the bar pretty darn high. There was going to be no point in even trying to compete against them in the looks department but at least they could work on the friendship part.

"" Oh sorry; I was lost in a bit of thought. The reason for this is rather hard to admit because no one here would beleive us that such a thing is possible. We have what we call the gates of time; It's type of time machine or at least was until resently. "" She said as she looked to see their reactions. Not what she expected at all! They believed her! What she heard next really stunned her.

"" A time machine? Oh bother! What is it with us and time travel? Honestly... That's one of the things that may have gotten us here. Not that I can say for sure time travel was involved because this place is nothing like home but I'm thinking it was. One thing is for sure I'm not trying to build any time machines. Much too dangerous. "" Jubilee said

Was it possible they were telling the truth after all? No it couldn't be! No one would be dumb enough to let the secret of time travel get out where it could fall into the wrong hands. She desided it was just another of their odd lies. But one thing was for sure lies or not. These X-Men were going to make things a lot more intresting here if they agreed to this.

"" I'm not sure what you meant by that and I'm pretty I don't want to know but to be more exact we used it as a time veiwer to watch for future troubles. Now before you arrived it stopped showing anything and I do mean everything. It was as if all future time stopped existing for some reason. But there was one more thing it did show."" She took a breath before moving on.

"" This moment! This very meeting! It gave us one hope! One possible future before it became too dangerous to use anymore! You all becoming a part of my kingdom! While it is a shot in the dark. It is something and something is better than nothing! So my deal with you all is to join us.

""Give us this one hope for a future that might be and maybe whatever it is that is causing this nothing can be stopped before it does become nothing. I'll not lie to you and say you have nothing to lose by refusing other than you could join us in whatever fate the nothing showed but even you can see our plight here. A unknown future or nothing. It's up to you since we cannot force you but you all seem to be reasonable alien beings even if you do lie a lot. Join us for a futre or take a chance with nothing. "" Queen Serenity said as she sat back to wait for the answer.

Sailor Pluto smiled as she saw this last moment in the gates of time. From now on they were in uncharted waters. So to speak.

What they got was the very last thing any of the senshi expected.

Most of the X-Men began to laugh! They laughed pretty hard too! The only one who didn't laugh was Scott who just smiled though why he smiled was anyone's guess.

"" Sorry about that it's just after all that grilling it seems that you don't know us any better than we first landed. To put it simply; We are the X-Men! Saving worlds from certain doom is one of the things we are best at! In other words. You just may have hit the jackpot!"" Jubilee said with a smile.

"" What Jubilee means we agree to your terms! "" Scott said after being quiet all this time

"" Oh come on Scott you know she's right! This is right up our alley! We can do this kind of thing for breakfast,lunch and dinner and still find time to chill! "" Logan said as he finally was in a good mood as if there was one thing he liked more than a smoke and drink was a good fight!

"" I know that but we can be more formal about it since we are going to be around some royal types from now on. "" Scott said in his normal boy scout tone of voice.

"' Don't mind Scott; We think he was born without a sense of humor. Name's Bobby and I look forward to working with all the lovely ladies. "" He said impressing only Venus and Jupiter though Mars was looking his way now.

"" At least it'll give us something to do while we adjust to being here and hopefully by the time it's over we will find our place here. "" Jean said

"" I look forward to working with all of you and if any of you need help with plants I'll be happy to help. "" Storm said

"" Things are looking up for Gambit."" He said simply.

"" Very well then it is agreed; We will take this chance! Now since we are working together I think we can be more informal around each other now and that it's time we let our new allies get to know who they will be working with.. Please de-transform my Senshi. We are going to be working with these people for possibly a long time...Also we will finish this meeting in the garden as this is not a good place to get to know each other. "" Queen Serenity said

No sooner the words were out of her mouth than they became the princesses they really were. it was so fast that it was hard to tell if they had been naked for the three seconds needed for the change which was a good thing because Bobby was clearly enjoying their new look a bit too much when it was done.

""Wow I wish our uniforms could do that one..It's so fast!. "" Jubilee said at the speed it happened.

Bobby was almost drooling at the sight of them in their normal moon kingdom clothes as they looked even more lovely in them..At least that was his thoughts on it.

"" It would be useful; Maybe we can find a way. "" Scott agreed with Jubilee's reaction.

"" Come let's go to the garden; I'm sure you'll like it better there."" Queen Serenity said

Princess Serena upon hearing that grabbed Jubilee by the arm and held it tight to her body and almost dragged Jubilee for three seconds before Rei said something about manners only to get in one of thier infamous fights that Jubilee somehow ended quickly.

They were soon surrounded by a lovely garden that would one day become their place to meet each other under much more pleasent meetings to come. Quuen Serenity soon spoke up.

"" As you know I am Queen Serenity but you can call me Serenity when it's not formal from now on. Please tell our new allies your first names and let them know a little about yourself my Senshi. Rei start with you "" She said in a a kindly voice.

"" My name is Rei; I'm also Sailor Mars; I use fire attacks and quite versed in spirit ones as well.. "" She said

"" I am Ami;I'm Sailor Mercury; I use water attacks and I guess I use my mini computer a lot too. "" She said

"" What she really means is she's a total brain. Name's Manako and I do lighting and got lots of strenth as Sailor Jupiter. "" She said

"" I am Micharu; I am Sailor Neptune I use water attacks and I have a talent for music and art. Not much else to say for now but I hope to get to know you all... But mostly Jubilee. She's like the best of the younger senshi in one pretty package but with her own personility. " She said causing Jubilee to blush a bit and then look annoyed as she only smiled more.

'' If you trying to get me jelious it's working but I do know what you really mean. Jubilee would made a great Senshi.. All we would need is the right world or moon and lots of magic and the right planetary agreements on it. Name is Haruka I use wind and energy attacks. I like running and racing and Micharu and of course any other lady. "" She said with a wild smile.

"' That explains a few minor things during my time in prison. "' Jean commented as the other X-ladies nodded in agreement.

Micharu choise that time to remind Haruka who was the boss of the two by secretly pinching her hard causing her to back down a bit.

"" My name is Setsura and I'm Sailor Pluto and up to recently I really didn't have much to do here but with the time gates currently too damaged to ever use again I find myself currently with no job so after talking to Serenity I will be acting as your advior and will be the one to see that Jubilee gets the proper education she will need as a ward of the moon kingdom as I find something to keep me busy.. My attacks are pretty much energy but I used to be able to slow time but without the gates I cannot do that anymore. "" She said

"" So we are working together? Well so much for winging it. "" Jubilee said as a joke.

" I-I am Sailor Saturn a-and my n-name is Hotaru and my power can distroy worlds.. And I hate it! B-But I can heal too. "" She said as she almost shank fearing their reactions.

""You'll have excuse Hotaru; There are those who fear her power and there's been some rumors that someone is spreading nasty lies about her.. "" Serenity said hoping to defuse it but to her surprise she saw no hate in their eyes.. Only kindness.. She was starting to like these X-Men in spite of herself.

Jubilee looked at her a moment and went off to where the garden had a small rock garden for effect and began to look though the rocks causing Logan to smile as he knew what was coming. It had been awhile since he seen this side of Jubilee. It would do her some good to show that her gift could do more than blow stuff up.

"" What is she doing?"" Manako asked puzzled by the sudden change in her behavoir.

"" Making a friend with someone she fully understands."' Logan said much to the confusion of the senshi as Jubilee picked up a good sized stone and carried it until she was in front of Hotaru who shrank a bit more.

"" Watch and learn." Jubilee said and then suddenly there was a huge den of color and lights and sounds of popping could be heard then rock dust could now be seen flowing down her fingers once it got past the firework display.

"" No way! Is she distroying that rock? "" Manako

"" Yes and no; Just watch as something beautiful comes from a power that can distroy. "" Jean said as she began to smile.. How like Jubilee to understand what this poor girl must've went though with that kind of power.

""Wait you mean Jubilee had that kind of power and never tried to escape? "" Haruka asked even though they had all said something about having what they called super or mutant powers.

"" She's not the only one; Our plan was to try to get you to trust us and escaping would not do that one. "" Scott said politely

"" I knew they had powers but nothing like this. It's impressive they held back so well. "" Micharu said as she watched Jubilee work on the rock

"" Yes it is. "" Serenity said.. Yes she could learn to like the X-Men even if they were awful liers about where they came from.. Or were they? For the first time she had to consider there was kernal of truth in what they had said.. But it didn't matter because even if it was true. it was in their best intrest to make everyone else think they were aliens. She would have to tell them that before they left this garden.

There was a small gasp when Jubilee finished for there in her hands was now a small 15 inch statue of Hotaru was looking back at Hotaru!

My power can distroy.. It can make things blow up real good but with it I can also do this. At first I couldn't do it but I learned how and it was then I learned there was more to my powers than blowing stuff up. Perhaps all you need to to find your own postive thing..Keep this statue and know there is someone like you who found more to her power than the power to distroy. Now let us be friends."" She said as she handed the statue to Hotaru.

For the first time in a long time Hotaru smiled with tears of happiness flowing as the other Senshi and Serenity joined her in that smile. None of them needed to be told that this would be a lifelong friendship..

"" Yes I'd love that very much!"" Hotaru said fogetting how scared she was to the point she now spoke normally.

"" Hey can you do that for me too? Only much bigger? Serena asked

"' Nope; I only make small statues! "" Jubilee said flatly much to the amusiment of a few.

"" OH come on PLEASE?!"" Serena asked with pleading eyes.

It remained to be seen if Serena would get her statue but for now the future looked a little brighter and now the real challange of adapting and making new friendships had begun!

To be cont; Yeah , yeah; I admit I got all mushy here but it was too good to pass up.. Review and/or enjoy!  



End file.
